celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Story Quests
For quests that can be repeated after completion, please see the Repeatable Quests page. For quests that can be repeated once daily, please see the Daily Quests page. For quests that can be completed only once, please see the Side Quests page. Chapter 1 : Stationed in Merida Stationed in Merida: Keeping the Plain Safe : This is the first quest that begins immediately as you enter the game for the first time ; it is therefore a tutorial on how to use basic controls and about the gameplay. *Chapter 1 - Part 1 *Find and talk with Leeze in Almerie Plains *Defeat 5 Grippers and 5 Morissus in Almerie Plains, then report back to Leeze *Quest items required: Gripper (5) + Morissus (5) *Item received: Medelita (5) + 100Z Stationed in Merida: Knight Orders *Chapter 1 - Part 2 *Take Vitt's orders to Carlo on Ripple Beach. Report back to Vitt afterwards. *Find Carlo's Ruin Investigation Report and bring it back to Carlo *Boss: Floater Eye (5) *Key Item: Ruin Report *Item received: 700Z + 50 EXP + Medelita (5) *Bring Carlo's Report back to Vitt in Merida Village. *Level requirement: 4 Stationed in Merida: Into the Ruins *Chapter 1 - Part 3 *Investigate the bottomost level of Miltsteife Ruins and report back to Vitt. *Boss: Blasmund *Item received: 2000Z + 300 EXP *Level requirement: 6 Chapter 2 : Shadow of the Caelum Shadow of the Caelum - The Northern Plain *Chapter 2 - Part 1 *Give Alessio's message to Elmo, the guard in Almerie Plains. *Retrieve Elmo's Letter from a Lettie in Northern Almerie Plains, then bring it back to him *Quest Item required: Elmo's Letter (1) *Item received: 500Z *Give Elmo's message to Alessio in Merida Village *Item received: 500Z *Level requirement: 13 Shadow of the Caelum - Get That Package! *Chapter 2 - Part 2 *Get Fedelie's package back from Torrencia Cave's monsters and deliver it back to him *Boss: Evil Eye (2) + Zetagripper (2) *Item received: 220 EXP *Level requirement: 15 Shadow of the Caelum - Lost in The Cave *Chapter 2 - Part 3 *Retrieve Fedelie's missing item from deep within Torrencia Cave. Bring it back to him in Merida Village. *Quest Item required: Silver Compass (1) *Boss: Acritus *Item received: 1500Z *Level requirement: 15 Shadow of the Caelum - Through the Canyon *Chapter 2 - Part 4 *Defeat the vicious Vexitaurus in Lafi Canyon, then report back to Vitt. *Boss: Vexitaurus (3) *Item received: 1900Z + 360 EXP *Level requirement: 19 Shadow of the Caelum - The expedition *Chapter 2 - Part 5 *Find Lucus lost in the Locus Forest Portal. Report back to Vitt afterwards *Boss : Jelly Toad (3) *Items received : Virita (5) + 580 EXP *Level requirement: 24 Shadow of the Caelum - The Ordina Ordeal *Chapter 2 - Part 6 *Investigate the strange presence and recover the relic inside Ordina Tower *Boss: Divitile *Item received: 6400Z + 3070 EXP + Evil Bowgun/Evil Sword/Evil Rod *Note: Evil Bowgun, Evil Sword, and Evil Rod are a rare drop from Vitt *Level requirement: 30 Chapter 3 : Wings of the Waste Wings of the Waste: Lurking in the Cave *Chapter 3 - Part 1 *Beat 15 Duskratans in Loudad Cave and hoist the Merida flag in the central room *Boss: Pantalettie *Item received: Virita (5) + 3200Z *Level requirement: 35 Wings of the Waste: Off to Grillard *Chapter 3 - Part 2 *Gave Vitt's Letter to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Beat 10 Coolies and 10 Cargoes in Loudad Cave, then report to Lorenzo in Grillard Village. *Quest items required: Coolie (10) + Cargo (10) *Item received: 3500Z + 1220 EXP Wings of the Waste: The Windy Corridor *Chapter 3 - Part 3 *Defeat the vicious monster in Caderc Tower and report back to Beltran *Boss: Fluffy *Item received: 10000Z + 7500 EXP *Level requirement: 40 Wings of the Waste: Pursuing the Wings *Chapter 3 - Part 4 *Gather info on the escaped Fluffy and Report back to Beltran *Bring a Spirit Crystal from the Cubies to Marcato in Cadderk Corridor *Tell Beltran in Cadderk Corridor what you've learned about the Fluffy *Quest item required: Spirit Crystal (1) *Item received: 3500Z *Level requirement: 45 Wings of the Waste: Wings of Waste *Chapter 3 - Part 5 *Chase down the Fluffy in Custus Gate, defeat it, and report to Beltran in Caderc Tower *Boss: Evil Fluffy *Item received: 12000Z *Random Item: Vorpal Blade *Level requirement: 50 Chapter 4: The Capital The Capital: The Tuner *Chapter 4 Story 1 *Meet with Lutia at the Wasteland Locus Portal and report back to Yogue at United Knight HQ . *Boss: Slug Replicant (2) *Items received: 6000Z + 3600 EXP *''Note: The Slug Replicants have twice the health and a higher attack power of the ones in the area.'' *Level requirement: 50 The Capital: Doll and Knights *Chapter 4 Story 2 *Recover all the unusual machinae around the Wasteland Locus and bring them back to Lutia. *Boss: Petrafute (1) + Slug Replicant (1) *Item required: Weird Machina (5) *Items received: X-Medelita (3) + 6000Z *''Note: The Petrafute and Slug Replicant have twice the health and a higher attack power of the ones in the area.'' *Level requirement: 50 The Capital: Capital Defense *Chapter 4 Story 3 *Speak to Fernan, United Knight in Adelbard City, to receive your orders. *Beat 5 Dizagrippers in Priere Plain and report back to Fernan in Adelbard City. *Defeat Winks trying to enter Adelbard and report back to Fernan in Adelbard City. *Report to Yugue at the United Knight HQ on what happened. *Target: Dizagripper (5) *Boss: Wink (4) *Items received: 6100Z + 3720 EXP *Level requirement: 55 The Capital: For the People *Chapter 4 Story 4 *Speak to Roland, royal guard in the Noble Quarter, and give him Sandy's letter. *Beat as many Desert Dragons in Priere as you can within 30 minutes, then return to Roland. *Report back to Sandy in Old Town about how your competition with Roland went. *Target: Desert Dragon () *Items Received: Ex-Virita (3) + 19200Z + 11160 EXP The Capital: Fate of the Relic *Chapter 4 Story 5 *Give the relic to Morris in the Adelbard Sewers. Report back to Balto in the Knight HQ. *Item Received: 6500Z *Level requirement: 65 The Capital: Save the Scientist *Chapter 4 Story 6 *Morris has gone missing in the Adelbard Sewers. Track him down and rescue him. *Boss: Phareg *Items Received: 14000Z + 14700 EXP *Level requirement: 65 Category:Quests